


Fergalicious

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: enjoy ye fuckos





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ye fuckos

_Ethan flicked his tongue over his lips, slowly rubbing his hand up his chest. He slowly crawls towards the camera, lip caught in teeth. Ethan lets out a soft moan as he reaches the camera. When he sits in front of it, he touches himself. Ethan's thinking of the words he's about to say out his mouth. They're hot, clouding his mind with lust. Ethan throws his head back and lets out a low moan. Then,_ _he whispers the words that would get everyone with a pussy wet._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Subscribe to Markiplier."_


End file.
